Little Kisses
by Kermodei
Summary: A little talk with Stacy and Kurt is suddenly aware...


Little Kisses

A/N: Just one more addition to my collection of one-shots! Cute Kurt-Sam centered with a special guest appearance from Stacey Evans! Hope you all enjoy

Epic Love

Kermodei

Kurt had agreed to watch Stacy and Stevie for the evening while Sam had gone out to run some errands. Though Kurt had never babysat (being an only child left him hardly equipped to handle things such as wet diapers and screaming toddlers), but Stacy and Stevie had proven, over a course of many nights spent helping out around the Evan's new…place, that they were actually quite enjoyable to spend time with.

When he had knocked on the door, Sam had answered and a big grin had spread across his face.

"Hey, thanks for coming, I know this is last minute and everything, but…" Kurt laughed.

"It's really no inconvenience to me. Hey guys!" He called over Sam's shoulder. The two miniature blonds galloped over to the door, laughing and smiling.

"Hey Kurt!" Stevie jumped up and down, waving a Wolverine action figure in one hand, and a home made Tardis in the other. "You're just in time. Wolverine has to save the Doctor from the Daleks because he just found out that one of the other X-Men has Time-Lord blood, but he doesn't know which one!" Stacy just smiled coyly and waved.

"Hi Kurtie." He smiled, then looked back at Sam.

"You go ahead and get on your way, these guys seem to be in a good mood tonight." Sam laughed and nodded.

"Well, good luck with them!" Sam laughed and patted Kurt on the shoulder, exiting to go out on most likely work-related endeavors.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kurt said, closing the door and turning to the children.

"Rescue the Doctor and find the time-lord blood!" Stevie laughed and ran into the other room.

"Be happy…" Stacy said quieter. Kurt glanced down at the little girl.

"What?" Girls the age of 7 should not be worrying about their happiness, rather they should be having fun, remaining blissfully unaware of the world's strife. Then again, Stacy hadn't had the childhood of most 7 year olds, as of late.

"I want to be happy. I don't know, it's just, no one's happy, so I thought if I could be, maybe other people could be. I could make people happy by being happy." Kurt sat down on the floor and motioned for Stacy to do the same.

"Stacy, why aren't you happy." She sighed and put her chin in her hands.

"I don't know. Mommy and Daddy and Sammy have been really sad, and I don't like to see them sad. I think maybe some of it is my fault. I don't know how." Kurt looked down at the girl, tears slowly building up in his eyes. He knew how she felt. To have everyone around you constantly breaking down and building themselves back up, and to feel like, because you can't do anything to stop it, it must be your fault.

"Stacy, you already make people happier." She raised a perfect eyebrow at him. Damn, she'd learned the "Bitch Please" look already.

"How?" He smiled at her.

"By being you. You make people happy, just like your brothers do. You are all amazing. You are special, you are sweet, funny, pretty." She giggled at the last one, "And it's not your fault that people are feeling bad, okay? That happens sometimes, but you being you is the best present you can give anyone." She nodded then started to blush. "What?"

"Could I maybe have a hug, Kurtie?" He laughed out loud at the simple request.

"Of course!" He enveloped the little girl in his arms, gave her a good squeez, then let go. "Now what do you say we go save the Doctor?" She nodded excitedly, her blond curls bouncing up to meet her ears. They ran off to where they heard sounds of War from the shared bedroom.

Stevie came out of his bedroom with his Hulk PJ's on, waiting for his sister to change into her Buffy ones after she screamed "GET OUT I'M NAKED" at him. He sat his small self down on the footstool in front of Kurt and smiled mischievously.

"So what did you and Stace talk about earlier?" Kurt frowned at the smaller boy.

"You know that was a private conversation, Steven. Why do you ask, anyway?" Stevie smiled.

"Oh, she was just talking about you, is all." Kurt nodded as Stacy came out, clad in the faces of Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander, and Giles.

"Okay you two, ready for bed. Hup, come on!" Kurt ushered the children into their new shared room. As he was tucking Stacy in, she asked him

"Can I have another hug?" Kurt nodded, and bent down awkwardly over the bed to wrap up the girl once more, only to hear ever so softly Stevie laugh and say

"Great, now both of my siblings have a crush on him."


End file.
